The invention relates generally to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly to a bubble-producing children""s ride-on vehicle.
Ride-on vehicles for children have become increasingly popular due in part to the desire of children to drive self-propelled vehicles resembling full-size vehicles. Such ride-on vehicles, or ride-ons, are typically propelled by battery-powered motors and generally include scaled-down features of full-size vehicles, such as cars and trucks. These vehicles enable a child to steer and otherwise drive a vehicle, simulating an adult driving a full-size vehicle. However, a child""s desire to emulate the actions of his or her parents or older siblings extends to other activities other than driving an automobile. Reduced-scale ride-on vehicles that simulate other fall-size vehicles would enable children to further imitate the actions of their parents, however, these vehicles must be adapted to be safe and also entertaining for children.
The invented ride-on includes a drive assembly with a battery-powered motor, and a frame that is adapted to support a child and resemble a full-size riding lawnmower or tractor. The ride-on further includes a bubble-producing mechanism adapted to produce a stream of bubbles, such as to simulate the stream of clippings discharged by a fall-size mower or tractor.